


rage.

by Caelum



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: :) I'm sorry, Canon Death, Gen, I'm not sorry :), the Bros find Noctis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caelum/pseuds/Caelum
Summary: They were alive. They shouldn't be; but they were. A common anecdote for their lives.---Aka the Bros find Noctis pinned to his throne like the Astrals favourite pin cushion.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	rage.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DoveFanworks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoveFanworks/gifts).



Dawn arrived quick and blinding; blanketing them, insomnia - the world in warmth and light and devouring the demons with ravenous hunger. 

They were alive. They shouldn't be; but they were. A common anecdote for their lives. 

Gladio turns first, striding purposefully to the doors of the throne room. Prompto doesn't turn, doesn't look. He keeps staring out at the ruins of insomnia, the wall, the land in the distance. Ignis doesn't move. Ignis doesn't make a sound.

The creak of the two massive doors is a crack of thunder in the dead city. 

Prompto hears Gladio hit the floor, hears his sword clank to the floor, hears his first smack into the ground wetly; already covered in Gladios own blood. Once, twice, three times then Gladio makes a sound Prompto can feel rattling in his own chest. A scream and groan in one pushing out from behind clenched teeth.

Ignis moves, Prompto follows him automatically, years of shadowing the advisor since Altissa, ingrained in him now just like Noct was. 

Ignis walks tall, right past Gladio, narrowly missing the sword forgotten on the broken tile. He keeps walking towards the Throne and Prompto can't look at it, he keeps his eyes on the backs of Ignis' ankles but eventually his knees weaken and he sinks slowly down on his knees right there in the middle of the room.

Ignis keeps walking. Slow and steady steps till his foot hits the bottom of the staircase and he falls, catching himself with his hands before his face slams in to the red carpeting. He stays like that for an eternity, breathing heavily.

Prompto tries to bring himself to get up but he can't lift his gaze any higher then Ignis' sprawled feet. Gladio comes forward but rather than going to Ignis, he sits heavily next to Prompto, arms wrapped around his knees and gazes unerringly at the Throne. 

Ignis doesn't bother getting up. He crawls up the steps. Only stopping to clumsily grab at pieces of rubble and throw them away from him. 

His hands touch leather. Leather shoes. Size 12, Ignis knows, with gel insoles because he always got callouses, especially on his left because of the limp-

His hand crawls up to the leg of his trousers. Tailored, and cotton unlike most which were wool because wool itches him and they always needed to be brought up because he had dreadfully short legs-

He grips a knee. The scar is bumpy even through the trouser leg. It's stiff and unmoving. The cold weather always made it worse. It wasn't cold. Ignis could feel the sun on his skin. 

He pulled himself up right, on his knees before the Throne. From the knee he felt the side of the chair. Up along the delicate wood and silk till-

Another hand. As spindly as his own and always had been even at three years old, a pianists hands-

It was cold.

Prompto sobbed, cupping his hands over his ears as if it would block out that scream. Ignis' scream. 

"Iggy- Ignis" Gladio tried to choke out in vain reaching a hand out toward him but he didn't move- couldn't move from where he was.

The scream broke down into loud, choking sobs. 

Prompto looked up, the Throne was empty. Ignis was sprawled at the base of it, clutching and rocking-

Noctis.

Ignis traced his hands over Noctis face, an older face he never got to see- it was cold, unmoving. Noctis, who would've hugged him back or squirmed away in embarrassment, was limp and cold in his lap. Noctis was dead. 

His baby brother was dead.

**Author's Note:**

> So...how's everyone day? 😬


End file.
